


Two Fathers, Two Sons 7

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-01
Updated: 2003-10-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder contemplates life as a father





	Two Fathers, Two Sons 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Two Fathers, Two Sons 7

### Two Fathers, Two Sons 7

#### by Bertie and Leather Alex

  


Title: Two Fathers, Two Sons (part 7)  
Authors: Bertie and Leather Alex  
Emails: and Status: WIP  
Archive: sure  
Category: Male pregnancy  
Note: For Ursula. Bertie is Skinner and Mulder; Leather Alex is Krycek. Thanks to Ursula for beta. 

**APRIL 17, 1995**

**MULDER**

I woke up this morning on the sofa realizing that I was going to be a father very soon. It's kinda hard to forget that fact when there is a pregnant rhino that constantly demands his needs be met. 

I was scolded by Scully who found me on the sofa the other day. She told me one of the guest bedrooms should suit me fine. Well, the living room is a safe haven and it's farther away from our very own demanding pregnant mammal. Scully has been feeding it lots of vegetables like all good rhinos should eat, but that has just made it mad. It wants a good juicy steak, preferably rare, with blood showing. Walter couldn't agree more with that desire, but Scully has put her foot down. 

I know I shouldn't be referring to the 'mother' of my child as a rhino, but I guess it's a defense mechanism. I need to face the fact that I am going to have a child and I have to adjust to that. 

Walter has been keeping me updated on the new cases that he has had to assign to other agents; he has saved some for me to peruse and decide on later. Walter has told me that he trusts the agents he gives the cases to and believes they keep the level of investigation Scully and I have given the case files. I know I don't trust them completely, but then I'm leaving my life's work in their hands. It upsets me. I'm continually tempted to just run back to DC and see how things are going. Walter has stopped me several times. 

I'm keeping tabs on things through Frohike. He and the Gunmen have been lifelines to the outside. Scully has been content being Alex's caretaker, but my role as future father and attendant on his every whim hasn't been what it should be, I guess. 

I need to speak with Scully about what I should do, I feel clueless. I know Walter wants to be the Grand Pooh-Bah of us, being the breadwinner and provider, while Alex and I stay at home to take care of the baby. Fuck that shit. No way am I going to throw away my life's work for that pipedream of Walter's! 

I do know something, I do want to continue a relationship with them and that is what's conflicting with everything else. I can't do that and remain in the FBI. I need to set my priorities straight. I need to decide what's important. 

Scully brings me breakfast and asks, "Everything OK?" 

I sigh and shake my head. "I need to talk to you when you get a chance." 

She nods and leaves to see what Walter and Alex want. 

* * *

We finally find time to talk, Scully and I. She listens patiently to my concerns and worries. I'm so glad she is in my life for this. I am beginning to realize that Walter finding Alex like he did at the time helped me through the trauma of losing her when she was abducted. I was so devastated and blamed myself. Alex was a distraction I needed. 

"Do you want to be a part of the baby's life?" 

I close my eyes then open them and say, "Yes, I do. I wouldn't have said that a month ago, but now I realize that would be wrong. I should be a part of the baby's life, even if I return to the X-Files." 

She looks concerned. "You're thinking about quitting?" 

"I honestly don't know. I've had to reprioritize my life these past five months and I'm wondering what the best route is after Alex gives birth." 

She stands up and takes something lying beside her bed. She hands it to me. 

"Here, this should help you decide." 

It's a book on baby names. I groan. 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Mulder has been antsier than ever before. He really wants to return to work. I don't blame him. He has left behind his entire lifework to be Alex's babysitter. I selfishly don't want him to return to work. I know that would be asking too much. Alex does need to have someone with him, though. We will have to all sit down and decide what's best for us and the babies. 

I kiss Alex, who is napping after I gave him a massage. His back has been hurting him and requires massages frequently to help him. I want the future caretaker of my babies to be well taken care of, no matter how much they want to deny the role they will be playing. I don't know what I did to deserve two self-deluded lovers, but I think they will come around eventually. 

* * *

**ALEX**

When I wake some 10 minutes later with an urgent need to piss, I see Mulder sitting at my bed, looking at me with strange eyes. Well, such an expression as if his eyes would've been taken out, frozen and then put back in his face. He's not even quick enough to hide it when I wake. 

I rush - well, rush would be actually a ridiculous word to use for my elephant weight moving across the room, - to the bathroom. 

The kids use the opportunity to kick me a couple of times. As if I had woken them. Shitheads. It is the exact opposite. 

When I return Mulder has shaped up some. I get back into bed and fix my eyes on him. 

"What is it?" I ask. 

"Nothing in particular." 

Well, with his voice like that he could've been a coroner. 

"You should talk to someone. Skinner. Scully maybe," I can imagine my advice is probably not the best one, but, hell, he'd rather come to speak with me after the delivery. Fuck, delivery. The more I think of it, the more it scares me. 

Mulder seems like he's preparing to say something when I feel the first contractions... the first after I woke up, I mean. 

At the beginning I just curl in a ball. As the contractions grow stronger I stretch my hand and pull at Mulder's pants. 

He understands. 

He gets into the bed and puts his arms around me, spooning against my back. I press my face in the pillow and gasp... moan... well, what the heck, show me a man who wouldn't scream when his stomach is ripped in two. 

I haven't noticed when Skinner entered the room, just hear Mulder starting to talk to somebody and grab his arm. 

I don't want him leaving. 

I hold tightly on his hand; when I understand he's not about to go, I pull it up to my lips and press a kiss on the smooth skin. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Alex presses his lips to my hand. My stomach clenches and I feel like I'm experiencing a heart attack. Fuck, who knew fatherhood would be painful? 

* * *

**SKINNER**

Alex is in pain, I can tell. I pick him up and take him into the den where we have set up a temporary hospital bed with monitors and a back up generator. I lay him on the bed while Mulder rushes to get Scully. 

Scully checks his vitals, seeing his blood pressure is up a bit, but not dangerously so. She tells him to take deep breaths and try to relax. 

"His water hasn't broken yet, Walter. I want to check something first. I think he should have a c-section, but I just want to see if there isn't something his doctor's did to him to allow for a more natural birth." 

"Wh-what? You think the doctors did something else to me?" Alex asks, upset. 

"Well, it's likely, since they did rearrange your insides and added a uterus. Good thing I have the equipment now to verify my suspicion." 

Alex looks frightened. I bend and kiss his forehead and hold his hands in mine while Dana pulls up the muumuu Alex is wearing. She gets some jelly and rubs it on his belly then blows warm air from her mouth onto a monitoring device. She adjusts a few dials on the monitor then maneuvers the device over Alex's belly. After a while she says, 

"Well, it seems the fetuses are moving into place, as if they have a 'place' to go." She pulls the device off Alex's belly and asks, "Mulder, would you help maneuver Alex to his side? I need to check on something." 

Mulder helps her while Alex clutches my hand tightly. Scully takes more jelly and rubs it over the lower half of his belly, near his groin. She maneuvers the device over and over, trying to get the right angle. 

"Ah, yeah, see." 

She points to the screen where I see blobs. I have no idea what I'm looking at. 

"There is a passage leading from the neck of uterus... it seems to be attached to a section of the colon. I would need to do a colonoscopy to be sure, but I don't think I should risk it. Clearly there must be an opening of some kind for the fetuses to travel through. Whoever did this was diabolical. It makes Mengele seem caring." 

Alex whimpers. 

"Scully," I admonish her. She pulls away and looks at Alex, shamefaced. 

"Sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to upset you. I think it would be very hard for me to perform a c-section with where the uterus is located. Nature has taken over and I think having your babies like a woman is the way the doctors who did this to you wanted it. I'm sorry." 

"It will be painful?" He looks at Scully then me. 

Scully sighs. "Yes, Alex. If the uterus was attached elsewhere, more higher up instead of so low in your stomach, I may be more proficient at performing a c-section, but where it's located..." 

Alex begins to cry. I don't even think he realizes it. My poor baby! 

* * *

**MULDER**

Shit, Scully didn't just say what I think she said... fuck! Poor Alex! He will have to have the babies naturally. 

"They will have to travel through that channel to the anal passage then to the rectum?" I ask, morbidly fascinated. 

Scully glares at me but nods. 

"Have you ever been fisted, Alex?" I ask him. 

"Mulder!" Scully growls at me, doing a great impression of Walter in a snit. 

"Mulder, what are you talking about?" Walter joins in. 

"Well, if he has ever been fisted, this wouldn't be so bad, but I would think it would hurt worse than being fist fucked." 

I suddenly picture myself helping Alex loosen up by fist fucking him to prepare him for the birthing process. Somehow, I don't think Scully would approve. But then again, my hands are much larger than her own. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I don't understand what they are talking about. They must be crazy. 

And I'm totally in their power. What chance of salvation would I have? I'm not even in a position to move much, and, moreover, incapable of thinking at all let alone clearly right now about how to get the damn grubs out of me in a different way. 

There is probably even no different way than those two. C-section and... that other. 

When Mulder asks if I have been fisted, that's already too much. I clutch at Walter, grabbing something, probably a piece of his shirt or pants, who fucking cares, and start wetting it with tears. 

If someone will save me, that will be him. Maybe. 

"Please, just take 'em out," I plead. "Cut me, take 'em out. Will be fine, ple-e-ease!" 

"I can't do that. It is just... well... impossible. I can't get there and it would be too dangerous," it's Scully's voice. 

I think all my intestines including the sack with squealers rise up at her words. 

"You, witch!" I scream, spinning my head around to face her, "that's what you always wanted, yes? To watch me writhing, pushing out some kind of damn parasites? That's why you are doing it! You want to watch a man suffering!" 

Skinner starts trying to hush me. 

I grab his wrist. 

"Please, Walt," I raise my eyes, putting on my most innocent and pathetic face I am capable of, "please, help me! I can't do this. Imagine how it would be if you were in my place, Walt, please!" 

I don't even know what the point is. 

Well, congratulations, Krycek, now you're really up shit creek without a paddle. 

"It will really hurt a great deal less if you were fisted," fuck, Mulder really must be Charles' son. Only that man can keep his voice so fucking calm during such a crisis situation. 

"I'm not!" I howl. "I'm not and I don't want to be! I never accepted clients with bigger cocks than yours except if they made me!" 

Skinner's eyes widen remarkably and I wish I'd have bitten my tongue off before I opened my mouth. 

So I do the only thing appropriate left and continue to cry. 

* * *

**MULDER**

Well, no way would I force him to go through with something he's this hysterical over. Scully will have to do it. 

"Alex. Please stop crying. I promise I won't make you do something you don't want. You're going to have to be stretched, though, when the time comes, otherwise you'll be in excruciating pain. This isn't going to be like passing waste or having a big dick in you. It will be like a bowling ball will be forced through your passage, then another one gets to follow after it." 

"Mulder, you're not helping him!" She growls at me. I sigh and step away from Alex, letting her take over. 

Walter has been comforting him the entire time. 

"Alex, Mulder is right, you will have to be stretched before the babies come through. The anus is stretchable but not quite the same as a woman's vagina. You will have to be very loose and slippery to allow for this. It won't be fun and it will be frightening, I'm sure. If you want, when the time comes, I will give you an epidural. It will take the pain away. If you prefer, I would be the one to get you ready. My hands aren't quite as big as Walter or Mulder's." 

Scully's voice is soothing and Alex has calmed a bit. I am so glad his water hasn't broken yet, otherwise we would be doomed. 

* * *

**ALEX**

I look at Scully. 

"No... no. Leave me alone. I... I can't say anything. Just leave me alone, please. Please." 

Skinner turns to leave together with Scully and Mulder, but doesn't succeed with my hands gripping his clothes tightly. 

"No, don't," I whisper. 

"You want me to stay?" he asks. 

Well, my clutched hands are answer as good as any. 

As time passes, he tries to speak to me, to reason with me rather than calm me down, but I don't want to hear anything. 

Desperately, I try to make myself think. Just to check if there is no hole left for my salvation. 

Well, there isn't. I really should get accustomed to that. 

I can't let Scully do it. She... she's not my... anything. She's... a woman. Well, Marita is a woman, too. I wouldn't mind her doing it. She's not here though. Scully... she's... oh, well, am I whore or not but this is just too intimate to let her do it to me. I don't trust her. 

Should I really agree to this? A fucking fist up my ass? It's insane. 

It has to be done. 

"Mulder," I whisper. 

"What about Mulder?" Walter asks. 

"Call for him." 

As the man enters, I force myself to raise my eyes at him and nod. 

"Me?" he sounds not very sad actually, more intrigued. Damn sexual freak. 

"I hope you have done it before," I answer in a low voice, incapable to keep my eyes off his hands. 

God, they are so much bigger than his cock. 

* * *

**MULDER**

"I have done this with a woman... but not anally," I tell him. This does not reassure him in the slightest. 

I realize that I'm only going to be loosening him up for the big show and look at Scully, raising my brows. 

"I guess I can sit this one out," she murmurs and I grin to see a slight coloring of her cheeks as she leaves. 

Alex is way too nervous; I will have to recruit the talents of the big guy to help calm him down. 

"Walter?" He seems to know exactly what I'm asking. He bends down and kisses Alex over and over, murmuring reassurances as his hand teases Alex's sensitive nipples. 

I get some of the lube that Scully uses for the ultrasound and tease his quiescent cock to a slow erection. This isn't about a race to the finish line. I want to get him relaxed enough so he won't tense or be frightened. I want him loose and ready for my fist. 

It's too bad he won't be able to see what I'm doing, even with the bed tilted up, he can't see past his large belly. If he could see what I'm doing, he may calm down. I kiss his belly and he laughs from the feeling. I smile, hoping that would help relax him. 

"I'm going to ask Scully for her floor length mirror so you can see what I'm doing, Alex." 

He looks uncertain but I go to the door and ask Scully anyway. She returns with it and I roll it into the room and angle it, asking Alex and Walter of the right angle. When it's about as perfect as it's going to get, I move back down, sitting on a stool. I feel kinda foolish, like Johnny Bench waiting to be called in to play. 

I slick my hands completely, though I know that Alex isn't by a long shot ready for my fist. I jack him off a few times, tease his balls and behind them then tickle his perineum down to his anus. 

I look up and see he is flushed and panting. Letting him see what I'm doing is helping out, at least a little. I rub continuously over his sensitive flesh and he is growling for me to go ahead and fuck him with my fingers. I go slowly, though. 

"This isn't a race for orgasm, Alex. I would love to just fuck you and be done, but this is about loosening you up." 

I slip one finger in and then another. He isn't a virgin, this part will be easy. But he is a virgin to fists and whole hands. I ease in a third finger; he has taken three fingers before easily. Now will be the test. I slowly bring a fourth one into my thrusting action. He is whining now, sweating, and mewling for me to fuck him. Walter is kissing his sweaty forehead, trying to reassure him. 

I fuck him for a good while with the four fingers, then with my other hand, grip his erection and jack him off. He is gasping like a fish, trying to hold back his orgasm. I say, "Come for me, Alex." 

He glares at me, wondering if I'd lost my mind but one of my knuckles teases his prostate and he rolls his head back and cries out when he comes. I wait for his orgasm to subside before I ease my fingers out of him. He is exhausted now. I grab a hand towel Scully brought with her and clean my hands 

"Mulder, what's going on?" Walter finally asks as I finish cleaning myself. 

"I will have to come back later to do this again. He isn't ready and I don't think Scully wants me to tear him. It usually takes a while for someone to be anally prepared for fist fucking. The anus has to get loose enough to handle a fist. Four fingers were almost too much for him." 

Walter looks down at his own hands; they are even thicker than mine. He nods then goes back to soothing Alex. Soon he is asleep. I'm starving and leave Walter with Alex. 

"What happened?" Scully asks. 

I tell her I will have to try again later. I may have to continually do this until he is ready for my fist. 

"How long do you think it will be?" 

"I just hope his water doesn't break before he's ready." That doesn't ease the tense look on her face. 

"He does realize I will have to be the one to do this when the babies come, doesn't he?" 

Oops. He will have to be told that, but I think I should wait until after he has taken my fist. One thing is for sure; no matter if he doesn't like the idea of my fist up him, the babies will be much larger than that. 

* * *

**ALEX**

When I wake it takes for me a little while to recall what happened. Mulder didn't fist me, did he? No, he didn't. The damn prick didn't go through with it when he said he was going to. 

Skinner caresses my belly, announcing his presence. 

I look at him. 

"Please, speak to Mulder. Ask him to finish what he has started. I don't want to be left like this." 

Skinner doesn't say either yes or no. He begins to explain to me why it's bad instead. 

Oh well. 

I pull myself up from the bed and move to the bathroom. I'm tired of this, of all this: taking a leak for the hundredth time today, from pain, from my incapability to move, and, most of all, from my fear. 

He just fucking left me to worry my ass off. 

And I can't sit and wait patiently for the delivery AND for fisting. Like an exquisite torture extended for a week. Great revenge for anyone who'd ever hated me. 

I just can't. 

I scramble up on the bathtub; there's a window right above it. Opening it is easy and noiseless. I look outside. A lawn. Some further, woods begin. Bushes, breaking into flowers. The smell of spring in the air. 

I want out. Away. 

Pulling myself up isn't easy at all; well, this is ridiculous. The window is just a few inches higher than the tub, but I can't move my fucking body, my damn legs. At last I manage to sit up in the window. It's not high at all above the ground. 

The touch of grass feels great under my bare feet. I start running - if that can be called running, - towards the forest. The needles under my soles are the first sign that I've reached it. Out of breath already, I slow down. The kids start kicking me again. They are playing fucking dirty. It's as if somebody inside you, weak and defenseless, would be begging you to take a pity on him. I think I hate that feeling right now; it is here though and I'm quite positive I couldn't kill them even if that would help me. 

Well, it wouldn't. 

* * *

Just after some time I realize I'm not gonna escape. Not just that I'm physically incapable. Not that there isn't anywhere I can go when I look like the way I do. I don't have another option. I don't even want to think about other options. 

And I can't escape from myself. 

Well, they are probably already looking for me. Maybe have started to search the woods. Nothing is heard though. 

I turn around and start to walk back. 

Please, let them be looking for me. 

I speed up and the pain starts again. 

Please let them still want me. I didn't disappoint them that much. Please. 

I collapse at some tree, pressing my back at the thick trunk. Oh fuck, it hurts. Oh fuck. 

Why is this happening to me? 

* * *

**MULDER**

Fuck, what the hell did he think he would accomplish by leaving? Skinner is taking one side of the house, Scully the back and I'm going through the woods the window faced. In no time I hear a sound, it sounds like sobbing. I rush forward and see him crumpled against a tree. Oh damn it! He looks like shit, and I'm certain his water has broken! 

I pull him to me and he is too exhausted to fight me. I lift him as best I can and trudge along to the house. Walter runs up to me and helps me take him back into the den where the hospital bed is waiting. 

I didn't realize I was cursing up a storm but Walter is kissing him over and over, trying to reassure him. 

This time I take some surgical gloves and slide them on, then add a lot of lube on my gloved fingers. With the water breaking, it's just a matter of time. 

When Scully enters and sees I already have him situated a little so that he is on his side, my hand is halfway inside him. 

Alex is panting and crying, and in so much pain. Scully pulls on some gloves and prepares to give him an epidural. Walter is using a rag to wipe the sweat off Alex's brow, letting Alex hold a hand that he squeezes tightly. 

After the shot is administered, Scully puts a mask over my face and she puts one on herself. She lets me take over the birthing. 

"Oh fuck, Scully, I think I feel a head!" I cry, once I finally fit my hand inside him fully. My knuckles certainly touched something inside him and its way too large to be anything else. It feels like a huge tumor poking out from the side of his anal passage. I think I'm going to be sick. 

Scully brings me a glass of water to sip. "Stay calm, Mulder. You're doing a great job. I think you can slowly ease out and let nature take its course." 

Skinner is telling Alex to do the breathing exercises he has practiced reluctantly over the past few months. Alex tells him to fuck off, but when he finally does, the pain eases up tremendously. The epidural is also probably taking effect. 

"I think now would be a good time to start pushing, Alex," Scully tells him softly once my hand is removed from his rectum. 

She takes over while I take off my gloves and go wash my hands. Fuck, I never wanted to be an OBGYN doctor or a GI doctor for that matter, why am I suddenly the one whose left doing the shit work? I think I'm finally starting to realize the crap Scully has to go through. 

I turn back to look at Alex, he looks like he is trying to take a really big dump. I have to bite the inside of my mouth to keep from laughing. Walter would knock me out if I laugh, though, I'm certain of it. 

I move closer and hold Alex's other hand. He clasps it like it's a lifeline and I feel like I'm being sucked in to his orbit. For a moment, I panic and just want to run away, but I look over at Walter who is looking so adoringly down at Alex, I feel like such a fucking failure. My eyes water and start to burn as I bend down and kiss Alex's cheek. Stupid sentimental fool, I tell myself. 

* * *

**ALEX**

Just when Scully tells me to start pushing I understand that this is it. The delivery. Started. Now. 

I can't imagine something going through my burning asshole; I'm sure it's torn to hell, bleeding, destroyed. 

How can they be sure this is really it? The labor? Maybe just pain, as before, as all the time. Just the babies moving inside. Just moving down, that's why I feel like I have to push. Can't be the actual labor. 

I think my heart is going to stop. 

Scully repeats, I must push. I don't want her to be anywhere close where she can see me. I want just men, if this is really the labor. I try to ask Walter, but he keeps saying me something I don't even really understand. 

God, I'm afraid. 

The next wave of pain isn't as terrifying as the previous ones and I don't scream this time. Actually I barely feel it at all. They must be mistaken. It can't be labor. 

Cramps take my stomach in a grip and won't release. I feel the need to push. 

Oh no. Why? 

The urge to push becomes fucking bad. My whole body wants to get something out. I start pushing. Damn Scully calls me good. 

"Go away," I emit, when gaining back my breath, in-between the contractions. "Only the men." 

"She has to be here," Skinner caresses my forehead, "she's the doctor. She knows what to do. We need you to be safe, to ensure nothing bad happens, Alex." 

Oh, damn them. 

The contractions begin again. 

The pain never really wears off, although it is not as bad as everybody promised in the chat. The extended cramps are. Soon I have no energy left at all but it feels like it will never end. I'm pushing and pushing and pushing, - nothing happens. Somebody keeps wetting my face. The men are calling my name, whispering endearments, telling to hold on. Damn, I hate when somebody is telling me to hold on. An empty frigging phrase. 

An eternity passes. I moan, whimper, sob, emit some kind of sounds I don't recognize, sometimes I push, sometimes I refuse to, leaving the pushing to the contractions alone, giving in to pain and exhaustion. I try to tell my men I can't go on but they keep repeating that I can. How the fuck would they know?! Damn those phrases... damn, damn, damn! 

The lump is so big it feels my stomach has slid down all the way from my navel to my rectum and stuck at the asshole like five fists there or something. They can't ask me to push it out. I can't. 

The goddamn bitch announces she sees the head. Something pushes at my asshole and I feel a burning pain. Can it be that she's going to fist me as well? 

"Push, Alex, push!" 

I can't. My asshole is on fire and I'm gonna collapse now, that's it. 

"It's almost out," I hear another voice at my ear. "It'll be over. Push, baby, please, push." 

Oh god, I want it to be over already. 

Desperate, I'm almost thankful when the contractions hit me again and I feel I can push some more. The thing is moving down. I'm sure. Slowly. Unbearably. 

I'm gonna pass out. 

It feels I'm pushing out all my intestines. 

After this goes out I'll be empty. I'll be dead. Bleed to death. Sure. Maybe it isn't about fetuses; maybe it's something about to kill me. 

I'm gonna pass out any second. My strength is gone, including the last of my emergency reserve. 

My body desperately continues to push, and something is helping me from the outside. 

When the huge lump breaches my asshole I start screaming. It hurts unbelievably bad. I know I'm gonna die here, in pain. I haven't felt anything worse in all my life. I'm sure not. None of the whippings or scenes in the dungeons was like this. None. 

My intestines were never pulled out. 

I will die here, just because of their lust, of damn Cancerman, of... 

"Svolochi, blyad, zasranci proklyatiye... vas zdyes... padli, blyad... ublyudki... a mnye rozhat... suki!" I start yelling and swearing in Russian. If they would understand they'd surely shoot me. Just swearing doesn't help. 

In a couple of minutes it doesn't matter any more. My intestines are leaving me, the pain is excruciating. "Oi, mama... nye hochu... Mamaa !" I hear and it must be me screaming. 

I don't die. I'm still alive when the lump is out. I hear a baby yelling in the room. They could at least switch that out. I don't want to hear any babies yelling. I hate them. 

My muscles relax. I collapse on the sheets, breathing deeply. It's over. I want to sleep. I want to curl up and be somewhere else. 

Just some tiny moments have passed when I feel hands on me and the wet rag again. I want to sleep. I'm tired. Somebody refuses to understand that. 

This somebody isn't the only one though. Shortly, the contractions are back again. I grab my stomach. There's still something inside. 

No. NO. Please, NO! I open my eyes and see Skinner leaning over me. 

"Don't be afraid. It's almost over. The second baby's coming." 

"Nye mogu," I moan. "Nyet. Nye mogu." 

He kisses me. 

"You're so strong, Alex." 

I don't want to be strong. I want to run away from myself and hide somewhere until this is over. I can't do it once more. 

The urge to push is back. Oh, crap. 

My eyes become wet; I start pushing again. Too exhausted to emit any sounds anymore, I just weep, tears mixing with sweat on my face and being swept away by the wet rag. 

It takes an eternity, but it seems shorter than last time though. I'm close to being too exhausted to breathe when at last Scully announces she sees a head. 

She says she may have to rip my ass up. 

Oh, yes, sure. I yell at her to go fuck herself. My ass is destroyed to hell already, what, she wants me never to be able to get fucked again? 

Gripping the hands they have given me, I start pushing more angrily. I hear a moan at my ear when what is left of my asshole is stretched again. They'll heal themselves if anyone will have a broken finger, I don't fucking care. 

I push desperately. The burning pain, as if somebody set a fire under my asshole, is unbearable again. I know I can't make it but I will. I'm not very sure of what I'm doing. I make a lot of sounds. I move. Maybe I do something else, but I push like hell. Push. Whatever, just push. Sooner through. Push. 

* * *

MULDER (during the birth) 

I look at my watch. It's been two hours and no head has appeared yet. Scully keeps telling Alex to stay relaxed and calm, but it's not easy. After a moment, she tells him that one of the babies is almost to the end, and says softly, "Push, Alex, push." 

He does so and there I see a dark patch between Alex's legs. Alex looks like he is about to faint. Walter hands me a cloth to get wet again, and I quickly do so, wanting to keep Alex comfortable as the baby leaves his body. 

When I return, Scully asks me to prepare one of the cribs she has for the babies and I do so quickly. In moments, the baby has been lifted from between Alex's legs and Scully hands the baby to me as she clamps a thing on the umbilical cord. The baby is squalling up a storm; it must be mine, what a great set up pipes. She tells me to clean the baby up. 

When did I get nursing duties? I do as she says as best I can then wrap the baby up in a blanket and set it in the crib. 

Scully is back on the bench waiting for the other baby to appear. The birthed baby has stopped crying and appears to be sleeping in the warm blanket. I suddenly realize my life has become an X-File, or at the very least, I've stepped onto the set of the Twilight Zone. This is too fucking surreal. 

Alex is exhausted and wants to sleep, but Walter keeps him awake, holding him up and wiping the sweat away. The next baby's head appears in about thirty minutes later. 

"Oh, Alex, I may have to do an episiotomy..." Scully tells him. 

"What??! NO way am I going to be cut!" With that Alex bears down hard and the baby's shoulder pops through and soon the rest of him is out. This one is a big 'un. He must be Walter's, no doubt. 

The baby bleats like a lamb and I melt. God, who knew I had a heart? 

**TBC**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie and Leather Alex


End file.
